1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine having a function of changing the number of free games based upon the results of a role playing game (RPG).
2. Related Art
It is known that a type of conventional slot machine has a function whereby, in a case that a predetermined condition has been satisfied in a basic game, the game mode is switched to a free game mode which allows the player to play a game without spending any credits. In a case that the slot machine has entered the free game mode, the player has a chance to win a great amount of credit. For example, AU2000PQ6296 discloses a free game employed as a second game. In general, the number of such free games is randomly determined, or is set to a predetermined fixed number.
The present invention provides a gaming machine that offers a novel form of entertainment.